onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Void Century (etc.)
Alright! Sorry for those that were reading or did read the last thing I had. I thought about it more (without anyone's help) and realized there were some things missing. So, I decided to make a different one based off of the information I'' gathered! Now, this might not be correct, but I'm trying! Alright, here we go: 'WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS ABOUT THE CURRENT CHAPTER OF THE MANGA!!!' '''Fact:' The Alabasta King that was apart of the 20 Kings did not join the other kings when they went to Marijois as if they were mad at something that they had done. Fact: Everyone has forgotten everything that happened in the Void Century except for the ones that got to Raftel and figured it out (Roger, Rayleigh, etc.). Fact: It seems as if there are those in One Piece that have a certain idea on what the events in the Void Century might have been, but no one (besides Gol D. Roger's crew -- Rayleigh) has actually said that they know. Fact: From what happened in Dressrosa and who Doflamingo's family is, we can see that the Government has the ability to make people forget about a person. (It's not SMILE, nor is it SAD: those make Zoan Devil Fruits. It may be a Devil Fruit, but still; Doflamingo is in charge of it and since he is a Celestial Dragon, therefore he has superior power in the Government. Fact: 'The Donquixote Family are the remains of the 20 Kings from the 170 Countries. '"Fact": '''Now, we can all assume that the D's are from the Anicent Kingdom, yes? It's highly possible! They are the only people left in their world that is the most mysterious. No one knows anything about them. Since they are the most forgotten and mysterious family left, they must be the missing family from the Ancient Kingdom. That leads to what I'm trying to point out: Not even the D's know about the Void Century, the Ancient Kingdom, or even the meaning of their name! ''Conclusion:' '''The Government has made the world forget what happened in the Void Century. True, people could just stop talking about it, but it seems as if the Ancient Kingdom might have been loved (we can all agree on that, right?). Now, if you love something, you can't just forget about it and move on. You talk and think about it constantly! How could ''an entire world forget about a kingdom as if it never happened. And the people in the One Piece world do act as if the Void Century never existed. No one expect for Robin talks about it. Everyone else seems to think that there is no such thing as the Void Century. Not even the D's themselves! Forgetting a kingdom is one thing. But forgetting yourself and your name is a whole different story! If the D's really are from the Ancient Kingdom, how is it that they could forget what their own name means just as easily as everyone else? If there were something such as the thing that Doflamingo was using to "brainwash" his people, then if this were to happen to the people living the Void Century, they would instantly forget about a certain person or thing without even knowing it! Even the D's themselves... Fact: The Ancient Kingdom and the 20 Kings were enemies for they could not agree upon one certain law. If this law were to be a law that the people living in the Ancient Kingdom had to follow even if it meant breaking the law -- sort of like a Natural Law. Fact: '''The D's are highly engaged in following two rules, one standing out the most: #Follow your dreams, even if it means that they are impossible. Even if it means that you'll be laughed at, kicked, punched, made fun of, or tortured (etc.), follow your dreams. #Respect your nakama, for nothing is impossible, even in Friendship. Sometimes, it seems as though the World Government does not always respect Rule #1. '''Fact: Garp is highly dedicated to the World Government, yet he's also dedicated to his family. But in Marineford, it seemed as though it was against his own will to let Luffy save Ace, as if he didn't have a choice. He did the same thing when Ace was killed in the end. Garp told Sengoku not to let him go or else he would kill Akainu, which seemed to be something he didn't want to do, even if he does hate him. Fact: The D's do not know the meaning of their middle name. Yet, it some strange way, they seem to be proud of it. If they weren't proud of it or thought that it didn't mean anything, they wouldn't put it in their name. Fact: The Ancient Kingdom was powerful and strong. It was crowded with people and riches and their kingdom seems to be coated with marble. Marble is metamorphozied limestone. (For those of you that don't know...) Limestone is sedimentary rock made up of tiny pieces of coral and other tiny sea animals, and dirt. Because of this marble cannot be found in the middle of nowhere, but on the shores of seas. Also, raw marble is raw and jagged so those that have to sculpt it to make it look beautiful would have to One, know how to get it, and Two, know how to polish it. It wouldn't be something that some random Joe would be able to do. It has to be done by professionals, etc. '''''Conclusion: The D's were once a powerful, rich family living in a kingdom made of marble. They were fine miners, diggers, and could make a rock or crystal look beautiful. This was possibly one of the ways that they earned their money, by collecting and polishing beautiful stones and crystals. From this, the kingdom could look and be expensive and fancy. Also, it would make the leaders of the world want to be their allies for the money. Now, the king of this kingdom was very kind and saw everyone as his friend. He made many people/kings his friend or even brother. Thus, the family became very large and had more than one race of people in it. From the friendship they had with other prospering kingdoms, the Ancient Kingdom could thrive and prosper even more than before. Yet, their friendship with other kingdoms and other races made the 20 Kings angry and confused. They saw people different from them as disgusting, evil beings with no heart or feelings. So, they decided that they would have to get rid of this kingdom. Yet, that was easier said that done. Everyone quickly fell in love with this kingdom and soon, they became friends with one of the 20 Kings from Alabasta, as well as with everyone else in the world. So, they made a weapon that could make everyone forget about the D's and the Ancient Kingdom. While this was going on, the D's knew what the 20 Kings were plotting. Knowing that they would not win the war, they quickly made thousands of blocks of mineral ore (using their high-quaility mining ability) and engraved the histories on the rocks, which they called the Poneglyphs. They placed them around the world and put books in the libraries of Ohara containing the secrets on how to decode them. One day, the D's and the 20 Kings fought a fight for what they believed and the D's eventually lost. Using the power, the D's and the rest of the world forgot about who they were. When they asked 'who they were' there were told that they were loyal Navy soldiers and joined the Navy. Yet, after a while, they soon realized that they were not in the Navy at all and broke out, splitting up across the world. They probably weren't told that they were friends, so they were just confused on who each other were, which was the reason why they split up in different directions, apparently. I will continue soon... 05:20, November 2, 2013 (UTC)